Seeding a bare patch in a lawn is a problem. If grass seed is spread, it must be fertilized and kept moist to insure germination and growth. Adding the proper amount of fertilizer is a very difficult problem for the ordinary person, but keeping the seed uniformly moistened is even more of a problem.
A blend of finely pulverized newspaper, seed and granular fertilizer is very effective as long as the seeds and fertilizer granules are uniformly distributed in the pulverized newspaper. I have found that during shipping, the seeds and granular fertilizer segregate and settle to the bottom of the container. Another big disadvantage of this material is its bulkiness and the difficulty of spreading on the bare spots of the lawn.